Episode 26 (E2)
"New Dawn" is the sixth episode and mid-season premiere of Season 3 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 26th episode overall. It premiered on October 17, 2017. Synopsis "Instead of rising tensions, the group is given new responsibilities." Plot One month after the incident with George, the survivors are fully acquainted with Westchester Manor, as well as the leader, Walter. Life has become much more peaceful, with the group embarking on regular supply runs to the nearby city of Statesboro. Carlos and Roberto are able to make up lost time. Trace, Sarah, and Maria reconcile over everything they've lost. Even Allen and Donna have moved on from their losses and agree to become stronger for the group. The only person in the group relatively distressed is Jake, who still cannot accept Ethan's disappearance, despite some of the group giving up hope and claiming he is dead. Walter visits Jake in his room, the boy cleaning a knife. "Ah, Jake, I hope you don't mind if I come in..." "It's fine." The boy mumbles, setting the knife down and picking up another one. "...I never got to properly thank you for last month." Walter says. "When you saved my grandson and I from getting killed." "Don't worry about it." Jake mutters absently. "I never expected anyone so... young, to be so capable." Walter says, noticing Jake glaring after that comment. "By that I mean, as my grandson isn't capable of survival, I've never seen someone of your caliber." Jake says nothing and goes back to cleaning his knives. "Which is why... I'd like you to teach him." "What?" Jake looks over in surprise. "Teach him? How to survive?" Walter nods. "Let's face it. I'll be gone before anyone knows it. And I want my Matthew to be ready for whenever that happens. I need him to be safe. I would've entrusted him to Roberto, but now the entire group is here. I need him to know what he has to be capable of, what's required of him in this world." "...what would you have me do?" Walter smiles. "There is a spare glock in my bedroom. Get it and have Matthew target practice outside. I trust you with this." Downstairs, Jane, Hannah, Zach, and Stefan all gather up their bags and Jane retrieves the keys to an old truck the group had managed to fix up. The other members of the group surround them and wish them luck as Roberto and Walter arrive. Jake does too, but simply walks past everyone to find Matthew. "Hm? What's going on?" Roberto asks. "We're going out on a big run, to see what we can find." Jane explains. "Plus... we need to try and find Ethan." "You folks have always mentioned this 'Ethan', who is he?" Walter asks. The group looks at each other before Jake returns, Matthew in tow. "He's my best friend." He says. "Ethan and I got separated by a herd of walkers before we found this place. But I know he's alive, so I convinced the others to go and try to find him." Maria shakes her head. "Jake, hun, you'll need to accept loss sooner or later..." Jake huffs and takes Matthew's hand. "C'mon Matthew. We have work to do." Outside, Jake sets up some cans on a wooden board, and Matthew stands a ways away with the heavy, olive glock in hand. "You'll want to look directly down the barrel, at a bit of an angle. The gun has a kick, so holding it with your arms locked is bad." Jake explains. "Hold your breath just before you take the shot, and squeeze the trigger hard. I don't want to leave here without seeing you put down those cans." "W-Why do I have to do this...?" He asks, shivering a bit. "I don't... wanna have to kill anyone." Jake sighs. "Look, Matthew, you'll have to. It's hard, but eventually it's something you'll just have to do." "Why do YOU have to do it then?" He looks to Jake quickly. "Why...? How are you so okay with it...? Why are you so good at it?" Silence hangs between them as Jake rubs the back of his head. "...cause I saved my best friend's life at a cost." "...a cost? What... cost?" "I killed an imprisoned man." Jake responds. "I killed an imprisoned man, then shot his son. Left the mother for dead, who knows where she is now." Matthew stares at the ground. "...did you have to? Were they... were they like the monsters?" Jake doesn't tell the truth, that it was a result of the power of the gun, and instead says, "Yes Matthew... you'll never have to kill anybody. Because by the time you need to shoot someone, they'll already be too far gone. They'll be just like the monsters. And that's when you'll know it's time to make the decision." Another moment of silence hangs between them, before Matthew readies himself, aims, and fires. He knocks down every can without wasting a single bullet. --- "Madela, I brought the three you wanted." Dmitri huffs, escorting Ethan, Skylar, and Craig into the primary office of the Stable. His rifle is firmly gripped in hand, and the look on his face says he's tired of doing anything at all today. "Uncuff them, Dmitri. Then you're dismissed." Madela waves her hand, and the three of them have their cuffs removed before Dmitri leaves. Craig looks over his shoulder, out the window, eyeing his companions still toiling away, before he looks back at Madela and her various guards. "What do you want." "Easy." Madela quickly interjects, sensing the hostility. "I want to let you all know that you've earned a special bonus. It's been a month of nothing but hard work, but I can tell you three have only wanted to prove yourselves." "The hell does that mean?" Skylar shakes her head. "We're forced to work hard here, we don't have a choice." "Which is why I'm making the choice to stop that for you three. Do you object to that?" Madela has a wry smirk on her face as Skylar quiets down. "So what, what do you mean by that." Ethan steps forward. "Is this some sick, twisted announcement that'll end with us getting executed? Are you doing this for your own amusement? Tell me, Madela. When does the game have an end? When does the monarchy fall? When does the torture finally come to a close? I don't feel like fucking arguing, and Skylar and Craig can't take this shit anymore. Nobody can. And I'm not about to sit here and let them die. I'm not about to let you kill them. Or kill me. So what is it, then? What's the choice you've made for us?" Silence hangs between them as Madela nods her head. "I see, I see, I've made a smart decision to choose you three. So smart, so direct, so very versatile in mind and body." "The fuck does that mean?" Craig shouts. "It means that you've been promoted." Madela smirks. "Say goodbye to the chains and hello to the big guns. You'll be under my watch even further now, but you have the ability to walk freely. But if you think about leaving, or even betraying me, you'll all wish I made the decision to execute you." Deaths *None Trivia *This episode is set a grand total of one month after the events of the previous episode. Category:Episodes Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Mid-Season Premieres